Fairy MÄR
by Cloud4012
Summary: Using Magical ÄRMs created by his ancestors Riku Calder joins Fairy Tail along with his twin sister and partner Babbo. With the help of these fairies the ÄRM wielders will find the family they never knew they wanted and powers they never knew they had.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Lost Kingdom**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new story, this one came to me when I got back into the series MÄR this came to me. I give you the first ever Fairy Tail x ****MÄR crossover.**** I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

In a land far, far away is the kingdom of Fiore, a place filled with magic, but long ago there was another kingdom that thrived on magic.

The Kingdom of Caldia, although the people of this kingdom had no magical abilities, they discovered something much better. The ability to harness magic into special items called Ärms.

Using the power of the Ärms the people of Caldia accomplished so many amazing feats and the people and kingdom thrived from it.

But power like that never goes by unnoticed for very long.

When other kingdoms got word of powerful items they wanted them for themselves and when Caldia refused to hand over their magical creations they took matters into their own hands.

In the kingdom of Caldia, flames erupted everywhere as homes, stores and farms burned to the ground as enemy soldiers attacked the citizens.

"Where are they? Give us the Ärms!" Soldiers said ripping citizens from their homes and much worse.

In the Royal Castle, the King placed multiple chests of Arms in front of him. "Dimension Ärms: Zipper!"

Creating a dimensional space as he loaded all the Ärms inside it.

"Your majesty!" A male voice said as a metal creature that resembled a kendama toy hopped towards him with the queen and prince behind him. This was Babbo, the King's favorite Ärm.

"Babbo what's the situation?" The King asks.

"It's terrible sir, Caldia is burning to the ground and all the people are being killed or tortured!" Babbo said.

"Honey what do we do?" The Queen asks completely scared.

The King led them to the throne room and pulled a torch switch revealing a secret entrance.

"This leads outside of the city, hurry and they won't catch you." The King said.

"Dad what about you?" The Prince asks.

Bending down to his level the King hands the Zipper Ärm to him. "I'm sorry son, but if I follow they'll hunt us all down."

Tears building up he hugged his dad tight.

"I'll fight with you until the end." Babbo said.

"I'm sure you would, but Babbo I need you to go with my family." The King said shocking him.

"What? No, if you face them alone you'll die." Babbo said.

"But my family die without your help. Babbo you are an amazing Ärm, but an even greater friend. Watch after my family and teach them all they need to know, that the way magic of Caldia will never die." The King said.

Babbo sniffled as the King lifted him up and hugged him.

"Thank you for everything, old friend." The King said before setting him down and giving his Queen one last kiss. "Go! Run!"

Tears building up in her eyes the Queen led her son and Babbo down the secret corridor.

As the King closed it, he heard a banging at the front door.

Seeing there was no point in running he walked up to his throne and sat down waiting as the invaders broke down the doors.

On the outskirts of Caldia, the Queen, Prince and Babbo looked to see the castle and kingdom burn up and fall apart.

"A once great kingdom reduced to nothing but Ash." Babbo sighs.

"What's gonna happen now?" The Prince asks.

"We continue living son, and maybe someday the name of Caldia will be reborn." The Queen said as the three of them left their kingdom forever.

* * *

Many generations had passed since that day and the kingdom of Caldia was long forgotten and with no knowledge of how to wield Ärms they became nothing more than jewelry to most people…but not all.

In a dark cave, a figure was making his way through the darkness holding a light lacrima to help him see.

Coming to a lit area the figure steps out to reveal a boy in his late teens with medium black hair, wearing a navy-blue jacket, black and gray pants, and a forest green shirt on. Attached to his ear was a communication earring, a special pair of green shades, and Ärm bracelets, rings and necklaces were on his body. This was Riku Calder.

"Alright I've made it to the clearing." He said into his earring.

"Good job Riku, you should be near what we're looking for." A female voice said coming from the earring.

"Just be careful and try not to get killed." Babbo's voice said.

"Relax Babbo, I got this." Riku said as he made his way down the steps when one activated a hidden switch. "Uh oh."

Looking to the walls multiple darts shot out towards him.

"Not good!" Riku sprinted down the stairs dodging the darts as he ran down the halls where spikes and swinging blades traps opened around him.

"Guardian Ärm: 13 Totem Pole! 13 Totem Rod!" A totem pole shaped staff appeared in Riku's hands as he used it to pole vault over the traps.

At the end of the hallway, Riku walked in to see a room full of treasures. "Jackpot."

Gold, jewels and priceless stones were scattered everywhere but Riku ignored all of it as he walked to a small chest with a faded-out emblem on it. Bending down Riku wipes the dust away he saw the Caldia kingdom emblem on it causing him to grin.

Picking up the chest he suddenly heard a loud rumbling.

"Riku! The cave is about to collapse get out of there!"

Looking around Riku saw a jewel-encrusted shield laying nearby. Grabbing it Riku sprints out as fast as he could before throwing the shield to the ground and sliding out of the cave just before it collapsed.

"Whoo." Riku sighs in relief when Babbo and a teenage girl around Riku's age ran over. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail, green shades like him, a purple jacket, a blue shirt and a black skirt. Like Riku, she had several Ärm on her as well. This was Reya Calder, Riku's sister.

"Did you get it?" Reya asks as Riku held up the chest.

"Yep right here." Riku smiles as he opens it to see multiple Ärms inside.

"Wow Riku these are some pretty good ones." Babbo said.

"And since you grabbed that fancy shield maybe we can make some decent money off it." Reya said as Riku stood up.

"Yeah we can definitely get a few decent meals off this thing." Riku said picking up the shield.

"And maybe a place to stay for a while?" Babbo suggests.

"Babbo, we've been over this, we just don't see the point in staying in one place for very long." Reya said.

"You two are the last of the Royal Caldia family, but you two have been trying to find all the Arms that went missing all by yourselves." Babbo said.

"We have you, don't we?" Riku asks picking Babbo's hammer attachment. "Besides we make quite a team."

"Yeah why would we need anyone else?" Reya asks.

"You kids need friends, heck it wouldn't kill you both to start dating either." Babbo said.

"Shut up!" They both said causing Babbo to chuckle.

"Never gets old." Babbo said before Riku yanks the hammer dragging him across the ground. "Ow! Hey! Hey! Come on I was just kidding!"

"So are we near any towns? I could use something to eat." Riku asks as Reya took out a map.

"Says here we're only a few miles from Magnolia Town." Reya said.

"Sounds good to me." Riku said before picking up Babbo by the chain.

"You think if you can you two can get me a drink?" Babbo asks.

"You know we're not old enough Babbo." Riku said.

"But I'm hundreds of years old!" Babbo said.

"Yeah but you know the rules, you have act like a summon when we're around other people. We can't afford to let people find out you're an Ärm." Riku said.

"I know that rule, I'm the one who came up with it. Why can't you two every open up and trust people?" Babbo asks.

"It's not that easy Babbo, we've been taught to hide our family history since we were born." Reya said.

"Treasure Hunting is literally the only thing we know where we can use our powers without getting caught and paying for all the necessities we need." Riku said.

"I'm just trying to look out for you both, like I've been doing for generations." Babbo said.

"We know Babbo, Ärm or not you're like an Uncle to me and Reya…you know maybe I can swipe you a drink when the bartender's not looking." Riku smiles.

"Yes! Lead the way!" Babbo smiles.

* * *

In the town of Magnolia, Riku and Reya walked into an item shop and presented the shield.

"Wow this is amazing craftsmanship." The owner said examining it.

"Thanks. How much do you think we can get for this?" Reya asks when a small man with white hair dressed in orange walks in. This was Makarov Dreyar.

"Hmm I'd say roughly 200,000 jewels." He said.

They were about to agree when suddenly. "Hold it!"

Looking over they saw Makarov walking towards them.

"Is there a problem sir?" Reya asks.

"Yes, this man is trying to con you both. That shield is easily worth 300." Makarov said.

"Oh really." Riku said as he and Reya glared at the shopkeeper who chuckled nervously.

"Come on I can find you kids a place where you can get that money easy." Makarov said leading them out.

"Grr no one steals my customers." The shopkeeper growls.

Soon they were walking out of another store with way more money than the first guy was gonna pay them.

"Wow over 500,000 Jewels." Riku said counting it all.

"Hey thanks for helping us back there." Reya said.

"No problem, say how'd you kids find a shield that nice anyway?" Makarov asks.

"My sister and I are Treasure Hunters." Riku explains.

"Really? Quite the profession." Makarov said when he noticed all the Arm jewelry on them. "You kids really like jewelry."

"Uh yeah what can we say treasure hunting has lots of shiny stuff." Reya said nervously.

"So uh know anywhere we can get something to eat?" Riku asks trying to change the subject.

"Sure, I know a great place." Makarov said when he saw Babbo laying on top of Riku's backpack causing his eyes to narrow. 'Interesting weapon.'

"Hey you!" Looking in front of them they saw 4 thugs glaring at them.

"Can we help you?" Reya asks.

"Old man, our boss said you ruined his deal and if you take money from him you take money from us." One said.

"Well next time don't try ripping people off." Makarov said.

"Oh you are going down." They thugs said as they took out weapons.

"How dare you people treat your elders like that!" Babbo said hopping in front of Riku surprising the thugs.

"Whoa did that thing just talk?!"

"A talking weapon? Imagine how much we can sell that for." Another thug said.

"You boys aren't laying a finger on Babbo." Riku said as he and Reya stepped forward.

"Stay back sir, we got this." Reya said.

Makarov looks at the two kids with interest as he steps back.

"Ready Babbo?" Riku asks grabbing the hammer part of him.

"Don't transform me, they're not worth it." Babbo said.

"What was that you little freak?" A thug said as he summoned a magical hammer and charged towards them.

Grabbing Babbo's chain Riku threw him sending Babbo smashing into the Thug sending him flying backwards crashing into the wall surprising them and Makarov.

Another thug created multliple fireballs and launched them at Reya.

"Moonfall!" Reya said as her ring glowed and multiple crescent boomerangs flew out slicing the fireballs in half.

Growling the thug throws punch after punch at her but Reya dodges with ease. "Nature Ärm: Iced Earth!" Bracelet glowing Reya blasts him with chunks of ice knocking the thug to the ground.

Riku threw Babbo again and again hitting the other two thugs again and again.

"What the heck is this thing?!" The leader said trying to knock Babbo away with his sword when Riku charged in and swing his hammer knocking all the thugs into one area.

Smirking Reya, Riku and Babbo turned around and walked back to Makarov.

"Uh kids." Makarov points as the 4 thugs got up and charged towards them.

"Totem Pole." Riku said as four totem poles shot out of the ground launching the thugs into the air and across town. "That should take care of them."

"You won't have to worry about them anymore sir." Reya said as they were about to walk away.

"Wait!" Makarov said stopping them. "That was some of the most amazing magic I've ever seen. You three are very talented."

"Thank sir ,but we really must be going." Babbo said.

"Those things you kids used…their Ärms, aren't they?" Makarov asks causing their eyes to widen. "I thought those things were just legends."

"Sir please, don't tell anyone and we'll leave town immediately." Riku begs.

"What do you want? Money, treasure, magic stones?" Reya asks.

"What? No I don't want your money." Makarov said confusing them.

"Then uh what do you want?" Babbo asks.

"I want to offer you three a very good opportunity. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Makarov Dreyar, Master of the Fairy Tail guild." He smiles holding out his hand. "And I want you three to join my family."

Riku, Reya and Babbo look at each other confused not knowing that this single offer would forever change their future as well as many others.


	2. Fairy Tail

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Now I wanted to figure out the best part to start this story and I decided on after Galuna Island but before Phantom Lord, many of you asked when this would start and I hope this helps. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Standing in front of the Fairy Tail guild, Makarov walked up to the front door with Riku, Reya and Babbo right behind.

"Wow, big place." Reya said.

"Yep, this is Fairy Tail. Home to me and many other wizards." Makarov smiles.

"Why's it called Fairy Tail? It's a little strange of a name." Riku asks.

"Yes, it is, but you see no one knows if fairies have tails or if they even exist so it will forever be a mystery unless we try and find out which could be an amazing adventure. And our members are the ones who would want to find out." Makarov explains.

"I like it, very noble." Babbo smiles.

"So, why do you want us to join?" Riku asks.

"When I saw you three stand up for me back there and showed off your magical abilities, I thought it seemed a waste to have you three just continue wandering from town to town looking for more Ärms. You deserve a place to call home and friends by your side." Makarov smiles.

"Wow, that's real nice of you." Reya smiles.

"So, want to meet everyone?" Makarov asks.

"Sure." They all nod as Makarov opened the door. "Hey you little brats! I'm back!" He calls out.

Inside, Riku, Reya and Babbo walk in to see the place was filled with wizards young and old.

"Whoa." They all said walking in behind him.

"Hey Master good to see you back." Macao said.

"Where were you?" Wakaba asks.

"Ran into a bit of trouble, but it all worked out." Makarov said walking to the bar. "Meet Riku and Reya Calder, they'll be joining us."

Instantly the attention of everyone in the guild turned to them.

"Hmm siblings huh?" A guy with spiky black hair said. This was Gray Fullbuster.

"What the heck is that metal thing?" A guy with pink hair and a white scarf said looking at Babbo. This was Natsu Dragneel.

"Uh hi, there." Reya waves.

"Well, well, well, fresh meat." Looking over they saw a woman with long brown hair drinking from a barrel, this was Cana Alberona.

"Uh should you really be drinking that much so early in the day?" Riku asks.

"What was that?" Cana glares.

"Uh never mind." Riku said backing away.

"Word of advice new guy, when Cana drinks don't say things like that." Wakaba said.

"Thanks uh I guess." RIku said when a girl with blonde hair walks over.

"You guys look about as lost as I did when I first joined. I'm Lucy." She said holding out her hand.

"Reya, this is my brother Riku." Reya said shaking when Babbo hopped on the table to look her in the eyes.

"And I'm Babbo." He winks freaking Lucy out.

"Whoa! That thing talks?!" She gasps jumping back.

"Thing? I'll have you know I am a gentleman!" Babbo said.

"Don't bother with Lucy, she's not very good with manners." Babbo looks to see a blue cat standing next to him, this was Happy.

"Yes, I can see that." Babbo said.

"Shut up stupid cat!" Lucy snaps.

"What the heck is this thing?" Natsu asks examining Babbo carefully.

"Gentleman." Babbo glares.

"This is Babbo and he's with us." Riku said as Happy looked Babbo in the eyes.

"What are you?" Happy asks.

"What are you?" Babbo repeats.

"How can you talk?" Happy asks looking at him.

"How can you talk?" Babbo asks looking at him.

"Touché." Happy said.

Reya looks around when a boy with short orange hair, glasses and a green jacket. This was Loke.

"Hey beautiful, allow me to welcome you to Fairy Tail. I'm Loke." He said.

"Uh hi, I'm Reya." She said as he took her hand.

"If you ever need a hand feel free to ask." Loke winks.

Narrowing her eyes Reya strengthened her grip causing Loke to cringe as he drops to his knees. "Sure as long as you know not to do anything funny."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Loke cringed as she let go.

"I like this girl." Cana smirks.

"So what do you two—" Before Gray could finish Babbo cleared his throat. "Uh I mean three do?"

"We're Treasure Hunters." Riku said.

"And pretty good ones." Looking down the hall they saw a girl with long scarlet hair and wearing a suit of armor. This was Erza Scarlet.

"Hey Erza, long time no see." Reya smiles surprising everyone.

"You guys know Erza?" Macao asks.

"And you're still alive?" Wakaba asks.

"When I went on a mission, I ran into these 3 when they searching for a hidden treasure room. They helped me with my mission and in return I helped them." Erza said.

"Good to see you again. Still have that good luck charm we gave you?" Riku smiles as Erza reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small shield shape Ärm.

"Never go anywhere without it. I wondered if I would ever see you all again." Erza said as she looked at Riku and as the two of them looked into each other's eyes a faint blush appeared on both their faces at what happened last time they met.

"So uh…Mr. Dreyar." Riku said.

"Please call me Makarov, Master or Gramps, that's what everyone in this Guild calls me." Makarov smiles.

"Alright uh Makarov, we want to still do our Treasure Hunting. Will we still able to do that?" Riku asks.

"And if you want to keep doing your Treasure Hunting we get quite a few mission requests that get you three a decent amount of money." Erza points to the board behind her.

Riku and Reya look to each other and then to Babbo.

"It would be easier to communicate with your folks if you stayed in one town for a little. Just give it a chance." Babbo urges.

"Alright, we're in." Riku nods.

"Alright kids! You heard them! Let's celebrate!" Makarov declared as all of them burst into cheers.

Walking up to Mirajane, Riku got a blue guild stamp on his right hand, Reya got a red stamp on her left hand and Babbo got a black one on his back.

"Pretty cool, looks like I have a tattoo." Babbo smiles.

"You know you didn't need to get one." Reya said.

"You two got one, so should I." Babbo said.

"Fair enough." Riku rolls his eyes when he saw Erza near the wall. "I'll admit, when you said you were in a guild I never thought I would end up joining." He said walking over.

"Life is just full of surprises." Erza said. "So uh…on your travels did you ever meet anyone after me?"

"No. You kinda left a really good impression after our little expedition." Riku said nervously. "Hey you think you can help us find a place to stay in town?"

"Sure for two things: number one, I want a new Ärm." Erza said.

"What kind?" Riku asks.

"Surprise me." Erza smirks.

"Alright let me see what I got." Riku said. "Dimension Ärm: Zipper." Riku pulled down a zipper and reached inside. "Hmm no, no, hmm maybe, whoa definitely not this one." Riku said feeling around. "Aha." Riku pulls out a ring and hands it to her. "Weapon Ärm: Raiper Whip. This should be useful for you."

"Hmm not bad." Erza said putting the ring on her finger.

"So what's the other thing you wanted?" Riku asks as Erza grabs his jacket and pecks him on the cheek surprising him.

"Missed you." Erza winks before walking towards the welcoming party leaving Riku speechless.

"Whoa." Was all Riku could say before walking back to the party where Babbo was drinking a large glass of booze with Cana

"I think you and I are gonna be good friends metalhead." Cana smiles.

"Hey new guys!" Natsu said getting their attention. "Since you three are the newest members of our guild I wanna be the first to fight you!" Natsu declared.

"What?" Riku, Reya and Babbo said shocked as the rest of the guild chuckles.

"There he goes again going after the newbies." Macao chuckles.

"Think these ones can survive a punch?" Wakaba smirks.

"Wait don't we get a say in what—" Before Riku could finish Natsu leaped at them with a flaming fist.

"Riku!" Reya snaps as he grabbed Babbo and threw him knocking Natsu onto his back surprising everyone.

"What the heck is that thing made of?" Natsu said picking himself up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You can't just attack your own guildmates out of nowhere like that!" Riku snaps.

"What were you thinking?!" Reya asks.

"Let me answer that for you guys…nothing." Gray said.

"You guys really are new to guild life. Natsu always picks a fight with the new guys." Macao said.

"Lets us see what kind of men you are." Elfman said.

"I'm a girl." Reya said.

"Grr you ruined my drink for this? Riku let's teach this guy a lesson!" Babbo snaps.

Reya and Riku smirk as they look to each other. "Well you heard him."

"Alright Natsu. You want a fight, we'll give you one." Riku said grabbing Babbo and standing across from him.

"Bring it on." Natsu grins cracking his knuckles.

"Babbo Version 1: Gunblade!" Riku said as Babbo glowed bright turning into a sword that had a gun handle for a guard.

"What is that? What happened to the ball thing?" Happy asks.

"That is Babbo. He transformed into one of his other forms." Reya smirks.

"Wait a minute, Gunblade? Where have I heard that before?" Lucy said curiously.

Riku aims it at him and fires magical bullets at Natsu who jumps out of the way dodging them all.

Charging forward Riku slashes at Natsu who ducks under the slash and punches him in the chest knocking him to the ground.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Flames surround Natsu's foot as he dived towards him. Grabbing his weapon, Riku charges up causing it to glow.

"Blasting Zone!" Slamming it down a giant explosion went off sending Natsu crashing into a table.

"Okay gonna need to change it up. Babbo Version 2: Element Bracers!" In place of the gunblade, two silver wrist guards with different elemental logos appeared on his arms. "You like playing with fire, Natsu?" Riku said as the fire logo glowed and flames surrounded his fists.

Charging towards Natsu, Riku punches him causing him to grin thinking he got a good hit when the flames started to get sucked out of Riku's bracers into Natsu's mouth.

"Wow, those are some of the best flames I've ever eaten." Natsu smiles.

"Uh oh." Riku eyes widen as Natsu punched him sending him flying across the guildhall.

"Okay fighting fire with fire against this guy, bad idea." Reya cringed.

"I hope Natsu doesn't hurt your brother too badly." Mirajane said.

"I've seen him battle first hand he's got a few more tricks up his sleeve." Erza said.

"Well he better use them quick or Natsu's gonna wipe the floor with him." Gray said.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu breathed a powerful breath attack at Riku.

"Guess I better embrace the obvious." Riku said as the water logo glowed and he created a giant torrent of water which collided with the fire creating a cloud of steam.

Natsu looked around for any sign of Riku as the steam cleared and saw him right in front of him.

"Gotcha! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu charged towards Riku with a glowing fist when suddenly a totem pole shot out of the ground launching him into the air screaming surprising everyone.

"No one ever sees the Totem Pole coming." Reya chuckles.

When Natsu groaned opening his eyes he saw Riku pointing his gunblade at Natsu's head.

"Bang." Riku said mimicking a shot. "You lose."

Natsu chuckles with a smile on his face. "I think I'm gonna like having you guys here."

"Whoa this guy beat Natsu." Macao said impressed.

"I wonder if his sister is any good?" Wakaba asks interested as Reya pulled Riku and Babbo into a group hug.

"Awesome job guys." Reya smiles.

Looking at the three of them and their smiling faces Makarov knew he made the right choice asking them to join.

* * *

That night, Erza like she promised was leading the three of them to an apartment.

"This place should be good enough for you three. A bedroom for each of you, reasonable rent and it's pretty comfy." Erza said.

"Thanks for the help Erza." Reya said

"You three are part of Fairy Tail now and we always look out for our own." Erza said.

"We appreciate it." Riku said.

"This place better have enough room for me too." Babbo said as they walked up the stairs. Riku turned around to see Erza smiling at them before he smiled back and walked up to his new home.


	3. First Mission

**Chapter 3: First Mission**

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait. I had a bit of writer's block but I'm back. I hope all of you are doing okay with the whole Coronavirus. Stay safe and stay healthy. Please Review and Enjoy.**

It had been a week since Riku, Reya and Babbo had joined Fairy Tail and they had to admit being in a guild had its perks.

Looking at the mission board, Lucy groaned at the selections.

"Man none of these jobs can help me pay my rent." Lucy groans.

"Well moping around isn't gonna help. You might as well pick one." Mirajane said.

"I guess." Lucy said when noticed Riku and Reya reading what looked like a manuscript.

"Hmm Reya what do you think? This looks pretty decent." Riku said.

"I like this Blitzball idea of his." Reya said when Lucy walked over.

"Hey what's that?" Lucy asks.

"Oh it's our dad's latest book. He sent it to us so we give him our opinion." Riku said.

"Your dad is a writer?" Lucy asks interested. "What do you know so am I."

"If you can call that snoozefest of a book writing." Happy mocks.

"Shut up stupid cat!" Lucy snaps when she noticed the title that read Final Fantasy X by Tetsuya Calder. "No way! Your dad is Tetsuya Calder?! He's one of my all-time favorite writers! He wrote the Final Fantasy franchise!"

"Oh thanks. Yeah that's him. Pretty cool huh?" Reya asks.

"This is where I got the idea for Babbo's version 1." Riku said.

"Of course, Final Fantasy 8." Lucy recalls.

"Wow, you really are a fan." Riku smiles.

"So wait you guys are successful Treasure Hunters and the kids of a famous writer?" Lucy asks.

"We're just full of surprises." Reya shrugs.

"Wanna hang out sometime?" Lucy asks leaning with stars in her eyes.

"Ooh Riku she looooves you." Happy teases.

"Okay that's a little weird." Babbo said looking at Happy.

"Hey Riku, Reya." Natsu said walking over and immediately they grabbed all the papers for fear fire boy might burn it all.

"Hey Natsu what's up?" Riku said acting casually.

"Not sure, the old man just called us here." Gray said as he and Erza walked in.

"Oh good you're all here." Makarov said walking out. "Riku, Reya you all have been working very hard doing local jobs around town, but I think you should try going out of town for work."

"You think we should?" Reya asks.

"We do in fact I think I found the perfect first mission for you guys." Mirajane said walking over and handing Reya a flyer.

"Mysterious Dungeon Found and need explorers to search the place for any valuables. Sweet Treasure hunting." Reya smiles.

"Thanks for finding this Mira." Riku said causing Mirajane to giggle.

"No trouble at all." Mirajane smiles.

"So why are they here?" Babbo asks.

"We think it might help to go on this mission with a team to help you get used to how we do things here." Makarov said.

"Not to mention I could really use some treasure to pay my rent." Lucy said.

"Well Treasure Hunting is a great way to make lots of money." Riku said.

"Plus we sometimes find Ärm hidden in those dungeons." Babbo adds.

"Interesting." Erza said taking the form and walking over to Mirajane. "Sign us all up."

"Good luck." Mira nods.

* * *

Soon all of them were on a carriage ride to the site of the dungeon and Natsu was groaning as if he was gonna puke.

"Why? Why would you take a carriage?" Natsu groans.

"Uh so we can get there faster." Babbo said.

"What's wrong with him?" Reya asks.

"No need to worry, it's just motion sickness." Happy said.

"Really? A Dragon Slayer has motion sickness?" Riku asks.

"That's just weird." Babbo said.

"Says the talking metal thing with a big nose and mustache." Gray said.

"Gentleman." Babbo reminds.

Lucy looks over and notices the new Ärm ring on Erza's finger. "That's a fancy ring."

"It's an Ärm, Riku gave it to me after I helped him, Reya and Babbo find a place to live in town." Erza said.

"So wait kind of Ärm are there?" Lucy asks.

"There are many kinds of Ärm out there but the strength of them depends on the amount of magic their user pours into them." Reya said.

"There are simple Weapon Ärm that can create your standard weapons, Holy Ärm which can be used to heal people, Nature Ärm that can use elemental attacks, Dimension Ärm which allow certain forms of transportation, storage or communication, Darkness Ärm which can create curses, Ghost Ärm which transform your body into a weapon and finally Guardian Ärm which can be used to summon powerful creatures to your aid. They come in the form of rings, necklaces or bracelets." Riku explains as he and Reya showed the Ärm they had on them.

"Wow, shiny." Happy said.

"So…what kind Ärm is Babbo?" Gray asks.

"Babbo's a very unique Ärm." Riku said.

"But to be honest he's more family to us than Ärm." Reya smiles rubbing Babbo's head.

"Family?" Lucy asks.

"I've been watching over these two since they were smaller than me." Babbo laughs.

"You know Lucy, Guardian Ärm sound very similar to your Celestial Keys." Erza said.

"But I bet the Ärm are easier to work with." Happy teases.

"Yeah and they're still a million times better than working with you." Lucy glares.

* * *

Getting off the carriage, the group made their way towards the dungeon but little did they know a shadowy figure flew down towards it and made their way inside before they arrived in front of it.

"So somewhere in there is a ton of treasure?" Gray asks.

"Yep." Riku nods. "Reya time to link up" Both of them reach up and touch their shades causing them to glow for a few seconds.

"What are those?" Natsu asks.

"Dimension Ärm Link Shades. Riku and I wear these so in case something happens and we're separated we can figure out our locations and with our communication earrings we can keep in contact." Reya said.

"Treasure Hunting is very delicate job. We have to make sure we're prepared for anything." Riku said.

"Forget that. You don't need all that while I'm here. We'll get every treasure in that place!" Natsu said fired up.

"Aye sir!" Happy said.

"I'm gonna get so much treasure." Natsu said.

"Please I can get way more than you losers." Gray said.

"Wanna put your money where your mouth is popsicle?" Natsu glares.

"You're on!" Gray said as they two of them ran into the dungeon.

"There they go again." Lucy sweatdrops.

"No. We have to stop them!" Babbo said as he, Riku and Reya ran after them.

"We better help!" Erza said as she and Lucy ran in.

Making their way to the first corridor, Natsu, Happy and Gray saw three paths ahead.

"Which one should we go down?" Happy asks.

"Hmm." Natsu and Gray step forward only to see off a trap panel causing the floors to shake opening up a spike pits under them.

"Ice Make: Floor!" Gray cups his hands together and makes a floor of ice stopping him and Natsu from becoming shish kabobs.

"That was close." Natsu said when Riku and Reya pull them out.

"Do you guys ever listen?" Riku asks.

"Listen to what?" They both said.

"Ugh boys." Reya sighs.

"These dungeons are filled with traps designed to keep intruders out. There could be one around every corner." Erza said.

"So which path do we go through?" Lucy asks.

Reya picks up a stone and throws it down the path to the left and guillotines swing out. "Not that one."

Riku throws a stone down the middle and the ceiling came down and crushed it causing Lucy to gulp. Throwing the rock down the last one they saw nothing happened. "We have a winner."

Walking towards the front Reya put an arrow sticker pointed to this one.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asks.

"It helps when we need to find our way out." Reya said.

"Smart thinking." Gray nods when she looks to see Gray was shirtless.

"Gray your clothes." Happy said causing him to gasp.

"Hey Riku." Erza said getting their attention as they looked to see a wall in front of them.

"Oh great a dead end." Lucy said when Riku walks up to the wall and feels around.

"Maybe there's a switch here somewhere." Riku said putting his ear to the wall and knocks the stones causing one to push in and the wall spun causing Riku and Babbo to disappear.

"Where'd he go?" Happy asks.

"A secret switch." Erza said.

* * *

Sliding down the tunnel Riku and Babbo come to a stop.

"You okay Riku?" Babbo asks.

"Yeah I think so." Riku said standing up when his eyes widen seeing they made it to the treasure room. "Jackpot." Riku grins when he looks down to see a small gold chalice at his feet. Picking it up, Riku puts it in his bag.

Little did he know another figure was in the room with them.

Looking around they noticed a large sapphire in the middle of the room.

"Yeah that doesn't scream trap." Babbo said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." Riku said when he noticed an Ärm bracelet laying on the ground near some gold. Reaching over he grabs it at the same time as another hand. "Huh?" Looking up he saw a teenage girl with long pink hair in pigtails, a black dress and a matching hat. This was Dorothy.

"Well didn't think anyone else knew their way around a dungeon. Any chance you can let me have this one bracelet?" Dorothy asks trying to be smooth.

"Sorry kinda need this." Riku said as Dorothy noticed the communication earring and smirks.

"Guess we have to do things the fun way." Dorothy smirks as her ring glows. "Weapon Ärm: Ring Dagger!" In her hands a dagger appears as she swings it at Riku forcing him to let go.

"You have an Ärm?" Riku gasps.

"You didn't think you were the only one did you? Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Dorothy and I'm searching the world for the relics of the lost kingdom Caldia. What's your name?" She smirks.

"Riku Calder, treasure hunter." Riku said.

"Ah so we both have similar goals, sadly I'm not really into competition. Broom of Zephyrus!" Dorothy said as a broomstick appeared in her hand.

"Let's take her down, Riku." Babbo glares.

"Version 1: Gunblade!" Riku said as Babbo transformed.

Glaring each other down both of them charged setting off hidden switches.

* * *

In the chamber, Reya and Erza were examining the walls for the switch. "Come on Riku, which one did you touch?"

Suddenly they heard a cracking noise and saw from the walls multiple lights glowed and from them 10 knights in armor appeared.

"Guardian Ärm: Ring Armor." Reya said.

"Finally some fun." Natsu grins as flames came from his fist.

"Happy keep trying to find the switch. We got this." Erza said.

"Right." Happy said flying towards the wall.

"Time to try out my new weapon. Weapon Ärm: Rapier Whip!" Erza said as a sword appeared in her hand.

"What's that one do?" Lucy asks.

"Erza flick it!" Reya said as a Ring Armor charged towards them.

Flicking the sword the blade extended towards the Ring Armor and upon impact the whip exploded knocking the guardian back.

"It's not a sword, it's an exploding whip." Erza realized before a grin forms on her face. Requip!" A light engulfs Erza as she appears in her Black Wing Armor. "The perfect weapon for this armor." Erza said before going on the attack.

"Hey leave some for us." Gray said firing Ice while Natsu punched them away.

"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" Lucy said taking out a golden key and a maid with pink hair and chains appeared.

"You summoned me?" Virgo asks.

"Give those knights a beating!" Lucy points.

"As you wish." Virgo said as she blocks a Ring Armor and pushes it back.

With Riku, he and Dorothy were fighting around the treasure room.

Aiming his gunblade at her Riku fires but Dorothy spins her broom deflecting the blasts before leaping at him and they clashed weapons.

"You're pretty good with an Ärm, Riku." Dorothy glares as they were in a lock.

"You're not too bad yourself." Riku said.

"The knowledge of Ärms is as old as dragons. How'd you learn how to use these?" Dorothy asks.

"I could ask you the same thing, but I need that bracelet you took." Riku said pushing back.

"Sorry I need it more. Guardian Ärm: Flying Leo!" Dorothy said as a lion with wings flew in and knocked Riku into a pile of coins.

"Oh you wanna play like that? Babbo Version 4!" RIku yells.

'Oh man, as a gentleman that form is humiliating.' Babbo thought as he transformed and appearing next to Riku were two blue-skinned women with what appeared to be wheels on them. **(Google Final Fantasy XIII Shiva Sisters)**

"Who are they?" Dorothy gasps.

"Meet the Shiva Sisters. When you got a sibling watching your back, you'd be amazed what you can do. Get her!" Riku said as both sisters attacked Flying Leo firing blasts of ice at it.

Summoning the 13 Totem Rod, Riku faces Dorothy.

"Very interesting. That Ärm of yours can only be one form at a time so you keep another Ärm on you to protect yourself, clever." Dorothy said.

"This isn't my first Treasure Hunt, Dorothy." Riku smirks.

"Finally, someone who knows how to have a little fun." Dorothy smirks.

"Guardian Ärm: Snowman!" Reya said taking out a necklace and multiple snowmen rained down crushing all the Ring Armors and destroying the wall allowing them to enter the treasure room.

"Now that's an Ärm. Don't suppose you got any other ice ones?" Gray asks.

"Sorry you want Ärm from me, you gotta earn it." Reya teases.

"Whoa, look at all that treasure." Happy said in awe.

"With all that I could be set for life." Lucy smiles.

"Oh man look at that big one." Natsu said pointing towards the sapphire.

"I'm on it!" Happy said flying to it.

"HAPPY NO!" Riku yells as but Happy picks up the sapphire causing the entire dungeon to shake violently.

"Huh?" Happy asks putting the stone back hoping to stop.

"You never grab the biggest treasure, that's the one that's always rigged!" Reya yells as the ceiling started to come down and multiple drop down on Flying Leo causing it to go back to his Ärm.

"Leo!" Dorothy gasps.

Riku looks up to see a large boulder falling towards Dorothy. "Look out!" Running in he tackles her out of the way before the rocks smashed down where she was standing.

Dorothy looks up to see Riku looking down at her and a soft blush appeared on her face. "Y-You saved me?"

"For now." Riku said helping her up. "Get outta here before the whole place comes down."

"What about you?" Dorothy asks.

"I'll be fine. I gotta get my friends!" Riku said running back to them.

Dorothy watches Riku run back in and a soft smile appears on her face.

"Riku this whole place is coming down!" Reya said as the Shiva Sisters flew down.

"I'm on it! Babbo Version 4B!" Riku yells as the Shiva sisters linked together to create a motorcycle-like vehicle with two sidecars.

"A guardian that can be both people and a vehicle?" Lucy said amazed.

"Oh no, you can't make me!" Natsu said but Erza grabs him.

"Get on!" Erza orders.

Riku jumps onto the front with Erza holding onto him from behind while Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Reya hopped in the sidecars and they raced down the halls.

"Ugh I'm gonna hurl." Natsu said feeling the motion sickness.

"Not on me!" Lucy screams.

Racing out as fast as they could ceiling rocks came down towards them.

"Floor it Riku!" Erza said.

"Come on Babbo!" Riku said revving the engine allowing them to get out of the dungeon just before it collapsed on them.

Laying on the ground, all of them panted heavily as Babbo turned back to normal.

"Wow, treasure hunting is exciting." Natsu said.

"Yeah but you know what's even more exciting? Actually, getting some treasure before the place comes down on us! You guys are never coming Treasure Hunting with us again!" Reya glares.

"You idiots have any idea how much you screwed us on this mission?!" Babbo snaps.

Riku picks himself up to see Erza next to him.

"Maybe next time you just take me and Lucy with you treasure hunting." Erza suggests.

"Good call." Riku sighs.

"All that treasure and I couldn't grab one gold coin." Lucy sobs.

As Riku sits up he saw the crushed look on her face.

"How bad is your rent situation?" Riku asks.

"It's 50,000 a month but unfortunately because we break so many things a good portion of our rewards come out of the repairs." Erza explains.

Looking to her, Riku walks over and reaches into his bag and holds out a small gold chalice for Lucy.

"Here." Riku said surprising everyone. "I grabbed this earlier and was gonna use it to help me, Babbo and Reya but I think you need the money more than us right now."

Lucy looks at the chalice and instantly she leaped at Riku hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy said hugging him tightly.

"Hey why is getting a hug?" Gray asks.

"Because just did the gentlemanly thing and ladies always love a gentleman." Babbo smiles.

Erza watches as Lucy kisses Riku on the cheek before taking the cup and almost instantly a cold feeling went down her throat.

"Hey Erza." Happy said as she looked down to see Happy drew a heart with R + L in it before holding back his laughter.

A tick mark appeared on her head as she kicked the cat sending him flying.

Up above, Dorothy was sitting on her broom looking down at them before she admired her new bracelet. "Those guys are kinda fun. See you round, Riku. Maybe I'll swing by that Fairy Tail to see for myself." Dorothy said before flying off.

**Babbo Versions:**

**1\. Gunblade**

**2\. Elemental Bracers**

**3.?**

**4\. Shiva Sisters 4B. Shiva Bike**

**5.?**

**6.?**

**7.?**

**8.?**


	4. Phantom Lord

**Chapter 4: Phantom Lord**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. My first official Fairy Tail Arc and I think you'll like the changes I have planned for this. I hope you like what I have planned. Please Review and Enjoy.**

Back in Magnolia, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy were waiting outside a show when Riku and Reya walked out with some money in their hand.

"Here you go Lucy, this all from the chalice." Riku said handing her the money.

"Finally I actually have enough for rent this month." Lucy smiles.

"It's a good thing Master Makarov brought us to this place when we first came here." Reya said.

"I can't believe you didn't grab any treasure for us." Natsu said.

"Well maybe next time you'll listen to us and not rush in like a bunch of idiots." Babbo glares.

"What's done is done. We can't change the past." Erza said.

"Let's just get back to the guild." Riku sighs.

As all of them walked down the street quite a few people were staring at them and whispering something.

"What's with all the looks?" Gray asks.

"It's not the good kind." Happy said.

"It feels like pity." Erza said when they noticed something weird about the guild. "Why does the guild look so bizarre?"

Arriving at the guild they all look in shock to see the guild destroyed with metal poles everywhere.

"What happened?" Reya asks.

"Our guild. Someone did this to our guild." Natsu growls.

"Who would do such a thing?" Erza asks.

"It was Phantom." Mirajane said walking out.

"Phantom?" Riku asks.

"We couldn't do anything to stop them. They got us good." Mira admits leading them downstairs to the basement where everyone was sitting around.

As Babbo looked at all of their crushed looks and their hurt pride he saw the same faces before in Caldia.

"Hey what's up kids?" Makarov asks clearly drunk.

"Sorry we didn't get here sooner." Erza said.

"Why are you all just sitting around here?" Natsu asks.

"Riku, Reya how'd it go? Did you find the treasure?" Makarov asks.

"Yes and no." They both cringed.

"Master do you not understand the gravity of this situation?" Erza asks.

"The guild hall is a wreck." Natsu said.

"No need to get all worked up it's not the end of the world." Makarov said.

"What?" Gray asks confused.

"It just shows how cowardly those Phantom Lord guys are. They struck when no one was here." Makarov said.

"No one?" Riku asks.

"It was after everyone had went home for the night." Mira said.

"I guess we should be lucky no one was hurt." Reya said.

"Can we really say that? Look at everyone. They're miserable." Babbo said.

"Just ignore it Babbo. Why should we waste our time with people who don't even have the guts to face us head on?" Makarov asks when Natsu punches the wall nearby.

"Not happening gramps! We can't just let them trash our place and get away with it!" Natsu snaps.

"I'm not talking about this anymore. We'll handle job requests down here until the upstairs is repaired." Makarov said.

"That's enough out of you!" Makarov said swinging his hand but for some reason ended up spanking Lucy.

"And you spanked me because?" Lucy asks.

"Hands to yourself." Riku and Mirajane said at the same time before looking to each other causing Makarov to chuckle.

"That's cute." Makarov said getting up out of his seat.

"Hey get back here!" Natsu said.

"Relax I'm just going to take a leak." Makarov said walking away.

"Look I may not have been a part of this place for very long but even I'm pissed that someone trashed this place. Why isn't he?" Riku asks.

"This is just as hard for him as all of us, but conflict between guilds is forbidden by the council." Mirajane explains.

"No fair! They started it!" Natsu said.

"It's the master's decision and we must respect it." Erza said as all of them had regretful looks on their faces.

* * *

That night, Riku, Reya and Babbo had bought some groceries and were heading home.

"Man those Phantom Lord people are jerks." Reya said.

"I get they rivalry between the guilds but this going a bit far." Riku said.

"This isn't a rivalry these wizards don't know the meaning of decency. The looks in everyone's eyes…were the same as the people of Cladia." Babbo said coming to a stop.

"That bad huh?" Reya asks concerned.

"This guild was their home and it was destroyed. The people of Caldia felt the same way. Their home, the place their families and friends all shared together. Seeing it all destroyed can be more painful than any wound." Babbo frowns.

"Poor guys." Riku frowns when they heard a window open.

"Hey guys up here." A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Looking up all three of them saw Natsu looking down at them from an apartment.

"Natsu is this where you live?" Reya asks

"No it's Lucy's place. Hey is that food? Get on over here!" Natsu said gesturing for them to come in.

"Don't invite people to my place without permission!" Lucy snaps from inside.

"Well…if Phantom Lord is still in town there is safety in numbers." Babbo sweatdrops.

"I guess." Riku and Reya sweatdrop.

Walking in Riku knocks on the door and it opens to reveal Lucy.

"You guys actually knocked?" Lucy said shocked.

"There were people who didn't?" Reya asks as Lucy steps out of the way to reveal Gray, Erza, Natsu and Happy inside.

"Look guys I appreciate you asking but I'm kinda packed." Lucy said.

"We'll make you guys dinner." Riku offers holding up the bags of food.

"Come on in." Lucy said letting them in.

As Riku and Reya went to the kitchen to get cooking Babbo sat with everyone.

"Wow, you guys really look like you know what you're doing." Lucy said impressed.

"We spent years traveling the world, sometimes we had to cook our own meals." Reya said washing vegetables.

"Yeah we would spend days in the middle of nowhere treasure hunting." Riku said cutting meat.

"Hey why did you guys become Treasure Hunters?" Gray asks.

"Simple. To find Ärm." Riku said.

"Don't you guys have enough of those things?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah let other people have a few." Happy said.

"We don't horde them, we've given away quite a few in the past. Like with Erza." Riku said.

"There are some bad people out there and the three of us travel around making sure that powerful Ärm stay out of their hands and only the right people get them." Babbo explains.

"Wow, that's impressive." Lucy said amazed.

"A noble goal." Erza smiles.

"Our family has been looking for Ärm for generations." Reya said steaming rice.

"What made you guys get into it?" Natsu asks as all three of them pause.

"It's complicated." Riku said.

"So what's the deal with these Phantom Lord people, who are they?" Babbo asks.

"They're another guild, one might say they're our equals. You see Master Makarov has the title of Wizard Saint. An award given to the 10 strongest and most powerful wizards in Fiore. Like him, Phantom Lord's Master Jose is also one." Erza said.

"Wow, sounds strong." Riku said.

"Incredible." Lucy said.

"You must be pretty strong to get that title." Babbo said.

'Yes, even he's one of them.' Erza thought thinking of someone.

"Even so, that's just one person. What about the rest of the guild?" Reya asks.

"It's not just him. They also have 4 Wizards who are supposedly on par with our S-Class Wizards, the Element 4 and with them is Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer." Erza said surprising them.

"Another dragon slayer?" Lucy gasps.

"Just like Natsu." Reya realized.

"So if we went to war with them it could be dangerous on both sides." Riku realized.

"Exactly. Erza nods.

Riku looks to Babbo and deep down they were wondering if they should even be involved with all this.

"Here you go guys. Eat up." Riku said as he and Reya put down all the food they've made.

"Oh man that looks good." Natsu said as he started shoveling food into his mouth.

"Hey save some for me!" Gray said taking some.

"Mmm so good." Happy said eating a fish.

Erza took a bite and smiles. "Still an amazing cook."

"You three can come by anytime." Lucy smiles eating.

"Wow Lucy, first you make Riku cook for you, what's next pay your rent while you're at it?" Happy teases.

"Shut up!" Lucy snaps.

Riku and Reya smile as they chuckle at the interactions.

Looking over at them Babbo smiles seeing them so happy.

* * *

However, that happiness only lasted for the night. The next day they discovered a horrible thing Phantom Lord had done last night.

The next morning at the park, they looked in horror to see Levy, Jet and Dory chained to the big tree in the park with the Phantom Lord mark painted on Levy's stomach.

"Levy!" Lucy gasps.

"Jet! Droy!" Gray gasps.

"Phantom Lord did this!" Natsu growls ready to explode.

"Insolent curs." Babbo growls when Makarov walks towards them.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble, but I will not let harm come to my children without taking revenge." Makarov said snapping his cane in half. "We're going to war."

At the Magnolia Hospital, Riku, Reya, Babbo and Lucy had helped get Levy, Jet and Droy into some rooms so they could heal.

"I can't believe they did this over a petty rivalry." Reya said.

"There is such a thing as going too far." Riku said.

"Phantom Lord is heartless." Lucy said.

* * *

In Oak Town at the Phantom Lord guild, an explosion went off at the front door as Natsu broke it down.

"Fairy Tail has come calling!" Makarov declares as the entire guild stood behind him.

Roaring in anger the two guilds attacked.

"Who wants to play with fire?!" Natsu roars knocking Phantom Lord wizards away left and right.

"Purple net!" Macao said as purple flames shot out and caught them. "Now Wakaba!"

"Smoke Crush!" From his pipe fists of smoke punched them.

"Guns Magic: Spark Shot!" Alzack said firing multiple bullets at them.

"Homing Shot!" Bisca said firing her gun.

"These guys are tough!" A Phantom Lord Wizard said as Makarov grew in size.

"This guy is a monster!"

"And you dared to hurt this monster's children! Did you really think human laws would protect you from my rage?!" Makarov roars. "Where are you Jose?!"

Erza changes into her blackwing armor and slashed them all way.

"Where is Gajeel and the Element 4?" Erza roars.

Little did she know one of them was watching from the support beams. It was a man with long black hair and dark clothes. This was Gajeel Redfox.

"Ah the legend herself, Titania Erza. I guess Laxus and Mystogan are too scared to play. Or do they not care? Either way Master Jose knew how this was gonna go down. They're pretty strong for a bunch of scumbags." Gajeel smirks.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, Lucy, Riku, Reya and Babbo were walking down the street.

"I can't believe they all took off without us." Lucy said.

"Hey they needed people to look after Levy, Jet and Droy." Reya said.

"It's better this way." Babbo said when suddenly it started to rain.

"It's raining? But the sun is still out." Riku said looking up.

"How is that possible?" Lucy asks when a woman with blue hair in a blue trench coat with a white doll in the middle walked over holding a pink umbrella, this was Juvia Lockser.

"Who are you?" Reya asks.

"Drip, drip, drop. Juvia is the rain woman." She declared when a man with a brown suit, green hair and a monocle appeared next to her, this was Sol.

"Hello mademoiselle. It seems we have found our target, Juvia." Sol said.

"Target?" Lucy said not liking this.

"Forgive me, I am Sol of the Element 4. Otherwise known as Sol of the Earth." Sol introduces.

"I've heard of the Element 4, you're with Phantom!" Lucy realized.

"Correct. We've been sent to collect you and bring you back to the guild at once." Sol said looking at Lucy. "My friend here is also a member of the Element 4. Juvia the Great Sea."

"You attacked our friends!" Lucy said when Riku, Reya and Babbo stepped forward.

"You want her you're gonna have to go through us!" Riku said.

"We only want her, should you get in our way then you will suffer the consequences." Sol said.

"Version 1!" Riku said as Babbo turned into a gunblade.

"We warned you." Juvia said before firing a stream of water at them.

As Riku jumped out of the way Sol appeared in front of him and kneed him in the gut knocking him to the ground.

"Riku!" Lucy gasps as Reya found herself facing Juvia.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia said as a blade of water flew towards Reya.

"Moonfall!" Reya said as moon-shaped boomerangs flew out and sliced the water into pieces before it flew towards Juvia who swatted them away with her umbrella.

"Water Cane!" Juvia creates a whip made of water and swings it at Reya who jumps and dodges the attacks before leaping in.

"Iced Earth!" Reya said firing blocks of ice at Juvia but the blocks of ice just went through her. "What?" Reya gasps.

"Not going to work." Juvia said blasting Reya with water knocking her to the ground before attacking her again and again.

Down the street, Riku was swinging his gunblade at Sol who at the last moment made a statue of himself out of stone to take the hit for him.

"No, no, no my friend that is also the wrong one." Sol said as Riku fires a bullet shooting another earth statue destroying it.

"Come out and fight coward!" Riku glares looking around for any sign of him.

"Be careful what you wish for." Sol said appearing out of the ground beneath him and delivering an uppercut knocking him to the ground.

"Rock Concerto!" Sol yells firing a barrage of stones at Riku who tried slashing them away but got hit by some.

"Blasting Zone!" Slamming his gunblade down Riku destroys the rest of the rocks leaving just him and Sol. "Version 2: Element Bracers!"

As the gunblade disappears the bracers appeared on his arms.

"Eat lighting you Phantom Lord weirdo!" Riku roars firing blasts of lighting at Sol making him scream in pain.

"Cute little trick, and as much as I would love to stay and play, we really must be off." Sol said.

"You're not going anywhere." Riku said.

"Platre Sonata!" Sol said as a giant fist made of plaster flew towards Riku. Creating a wall of lighting it absorbed most of the attack before it knocked into Riku sending him crashing to the ground.

"No Riku!" Lucy gasps distracting Reya for a second.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent. Water Nebula!" Juvia said blasting Reya with a powerful torrent of water sending her smashing into a wall.

Lucy tried reaching for her keys when suddenly a sphere of water appears around her trapping her inside it.

"It's no use, no one can escape my Water Lock." Juvia said as Lucy passed out from being unable to breathe.

Groaning in pain, Riku looked up to see Juvia and Sol walking away with Lucy.

"Target acquired." Juvia said.

"Let's head back to headquarters. Master Jose will be very pleased about this." Sol said as they left.

Riku looks to the ground and slowly picks up Lucy's celestial keys when Babbo hops over to Reya who was unconscious from Juvia's attack.

"Reya." Babbo said worried.

Riku tightens his fist. Those Phantom Lord jerks attacked the guild, made a spectacle of hurting Levy, Jet and Droy, kidnapped Lucy and hurt his own sister.

"Babbo...Phantom Lord is not getting away with this." Riku growls with a fire in his eyes. "We are gonna make sure Fairy Tail takes them down."

**Babbo Versions:**

**1\. Gunblade**

**2\. Elemental Bracers**

**3\. ?**

**4\. Shiva Sisters 4B. Shiva Bike**

**5\. ?**

**6\. ?**

**7\. ?**

**8\. ?**


	5. Facing the Element 4

**Chapter 5: Facing the Element 4**

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry about the wait this took me a while to get back into but I think you'll like what I have planned. Also I included a very familiar face to any of you who have seen MAR before. ****Please Review and Enjoy.**

When Riku brought Reya to the hospital he heard Fairy Tail come back and saved Lucy he rushed back expecting to see the look of triumph on everyone's faces but when he did he saw they were even more crushed than before they left.

"Riku? Babbo? You're okay." Lucy said as they came in.

"Lucy told us about Reya. She okay?" Gray asks.

"A few injuries but she'll be fine after some rest." Riku said.

"Forget us what the hell happened here? What happened with Phantom Lord?" Babbo asks.

"Yeah where are Erza and Gramps?" Riku asks and almost instantly they frowned.

"The invasion there was a trap. One of the Element 4, Aira attacked Master Makarov and drained him of his magic. We had to retreat." Erza said walking out behind him wearing only a towel revealing she just got out of the shower.

"It's all my fault." Lucy said getting his attention. "My father hired Phantom Lord to take me home to him and Jose attacked Fairy Tail because of it."

"What?" Riku said shocked.

"It's all my fault. I'm the cause of all this." Lucy frowns.

"Hey no you aren't. This isn't your fault in anyway. Phantom Lord could have easily turned down the job but they chose to attack us, our guild and our friends and family. They are the bad people here and I for one and not gonna let them take anything else from us." Riku said.

"We need reinforcements are there any other wizards we can call to help?" Babbo asks.

"Just two Mystogan and Laxus. Cana and Mirajane are trying to contact them." Erza said.

"Ugh I've looked everywhere but I can't find Mystogan anywhere." Cana groans using her cards.

"You did your best." Mirajane said.

"If Lucy is their target they'll be back soon." Cana said.

"Master is ill, we can't find Mystogan anywhere and too many of us are injured. You're all we have left." Mirajane said turning to a ball with a man with spiky blonde hair in it, this was Laxus.

"Man Makarov is so pathetic. I don't see why this involves me? You're big girls you handle it." Laxus laughs.

"So you're not gonna help us?" Cana asks.

"No way, that senile old toad started this. Why should I clean up his mess?" Laxus said causing Riku to twitch and tighten his fist.

"Please Laxus. They're after Lucy." Mira said.

"Who is that? Oh wait is it that blonde? Tell you what if she becomes my woman I'll do anything she says." Laxus said when Riku grabs the ball and looks him the face.

"Oh will shut the hell up!" Riku snaps surprising everyone. "You're a Fairy Tail wizard, act like one!"

"Who the heck are you to talk to me like that?" Laxus asks.

"My name's Riku Calder and I just joined the guild a few days ago." Riku states.

"Well newsflash newbie. You don't talk that way to people especially those you're begging for help." Laxus said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This is your home and it's under attack but you're trying to bargain? Where's your love and loyalty?" RIku asks.

Hearing this Laxus started to laugh. "Oh wait you're serious? Listen newbie if you wanna survive Fairy Tail you can only look out for yourself and no one else. How about this, when that dumb old man feels better tell him to—" Before Laxus could finish Mira shatters the ball surprising Riku as he saw tears run down her face.

"Mira?" Riku said surprised.

"How can someone in Fairy Tail be so cruel?" Mira sobs.

"Riku." Babbo said before gesturing telling Riku to comfort her. "Be a gentleman." He hints.

"Mira." Riku said putting a hand on her shoulder and instantly she hugs him crying into his shoulder.

"I can't just sit here and watch. I have to join the others and fight." She said surprising him.

"Wait what?" Riku gasps.

"I feel so useless being here. I want to help." Mira said.

Seeing the sad look on her face, Riku knew what he had to do.

"Wish granted." Riku said getting her attention. "Dimension Ärm: Zipper." Riku said pulling down a zipper and reaching inside it.

"Riku what are you doing?" Mirajane asks when Riku pulls out a pendant.

"This is a Guardian Ärm his name is Bolino. Should you find yourself in danger or wanting to help, take out this pendant and focus your magic into it before you call out his name." Riku said putting it in her hand.

"A-An Ärm? For me?" Mirajane said shocked.

"He may look scary but he's loyal to his wielder." Riku said walking away.

Looking to him, Mirajane smiles beyond touched as she put the pendant around her neck. 'Now…now I can help.'

"You did the right thing Riku." Babbo said.

"Thanks Babbo." Riku said when he noticed Erza sitting all by herself lost in thought.

'Can we even win the next battle?' Erza asks.

"Never seen that look on your face before." Riku said walking over. "Erza Scarlet, scared."

"You weren't there Riku. I saw the master walk away to battle and I did nothing. Our guild is in shambles, everyone is hurt and it's all my fault. I'm a disgrace." Erza said.

"Oh shut up." Riku said surprising her.

"I am so sick and tired of hearing everyone in this guild blame themselves: you, Mirajane, Lucy. It's not your fault. This is Phantom Lord. They caused all this. Erza, I'v seen you fight you did what you thought was best to protect everyone else. You're not weak." Riku said putting his hand on hers. "Last time they got you by surprise, but this time you guys have a surprise of your own you didn't have last time."

"What's that?" Erza asks.

"Me and Babbo." Riku said.

"We're gonna show those monsters what happens when they mess with us." Babbo said.

"You are something else you know that." Erza smiles.

"Yeah I know." Riku said when Erza pecks him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Erza said before walking away. Needless to say Riku enjoyed the sight of her body clinging to that towel.

"I told you, being the gentleman always pays off." Babbo teases.

"Shut up you—" Before Riku could finish they heard a loud crashing noise from outside.

"What was that?" Gray gasps.

"Whatever it is it can't be good." Babbo cringed when Alzack ran in.

"Guys get out here!" Alzack yells as they ran out the back door and gasp.

"What the heck?" Natsu gasps as the entire Phantom Lord guild was strapped to a giant fortress as it made its way towards them from across the lake.

"It's a guild hall with ginormous legs!" Happy gasps.

"Phantom." Loke gasps.

"How do we fight that?" Wakaba asks.

"I never thought they would go to such extremes to attack us." Erza said when the guild came to a stop.

"Prepare the Jupiter Cannon." Jose said as a giant cannon came out of the guild and started to charge.

"I have to protect the guild!" Erza said transforming into her armor about to charge in when Riku ran in front of her and charged towards the edge.

"Come on Babbo!" Riku said.

"Right!" Babbo said as they ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"Riku what are you doing?!" Macao asks.

"Protecting my new home!" Riku said.

"Riku this is suicide you can't stop that!" Wakaba said.

"Don't do it!" Natsu said.

"Babbo, we gotta use it." Riku said.

"I know." Babbo said as he and Riku closed their eyes to focus as he gathered magic.

"Version 3: Gargoyle!" Riku yells as a Babbo transforms into a giant gargoyle creature that levitated on a giant crystal as a lower body, large wings and a big ring in its mouth.

"What is that?" Lucy gasps.

"It's huge!" Gray gasps.

'I've never seen anything like it in my life. I can feel the magic power surrounding that creature.' Erza thought blown away.

"Give it everything you got!" Riku yells as Gargoyle opened its mouth and the ring levitated in front of it as it gathered energy.

"Fire!" Jose yells.

"Fire!" Riku yells as both the cannon and Gargoyle launch their attacks and clash in the middle and struggle to push the other back.

Everyone watched nervously as the Jupiter cannon appeared to push Riku and Garogyle back.

"We gotta help him!" Natsu said but Gray stops him.

"You'd only get in the way!" Gray said.

"Come on Babbo give it everything you got! For Fairy Tail, for our friends, for Reya!" Riku yells as Gargoyle's eyes sharpened and his beam pierced the Jupiter cannon hitting the Phantom Lord guild causing an explosion.

"I don't believe it." Lucy gasps as Riku drops to his knees and Babbo returned to normal and they both panted heavily.

"What the hell was that? They almost had ya." Riku pants smirking.

"Hardly. I was just boosting everyone's faith in us." Babbo smirks.

"Riku!" Natsu said as he and Erza ran to him.

"I can't believe you did that. That was completely reckless." Erza said.

"Isn't that what everyone in Fairy Tail is known for?" Riku asks.

"He's got ya there Erza." Natsu chuckles. "That form of yours was awesome. Why don't you use Gargoyle all the time?"

"Because it takes a lot of magic to make Gargoyle attack. He's my best form, but he totally drains me. I only use that form when I'm in a real jam." Riku pants.

"I don't know if I could have stopped that. Thank you Riku, Babbo, you both have my thanks. I don't know how I'll make it up to you." Erza said.

"Give me time, I'll think of something." Riku said slowly standing up.

"Well I'll admit that was interesting. I didn't expect that powerful spirit to be summoned." Jose's voice echoed towards them. "But that's enough. You still don't have Makarov on your side and none of you are a match for me."

"Is this guy serious? We deflected his cannon and damaged his guild and he still thinks he can win?" Babbo asks.

"Hand over Lucy Heartfilia or I will attack again." Jose threatens.

"He's bluffing. How's he gonna do that if Riku and Babbo took out his cannon." Gray said.

However it wasn't a bluff as the entire guild hall started to shake violently as the structure took the shape of a giant warrior and from it several phantom soldiers emerged from it.

"Oh come on!" Babbo groans.

"They activated the giant." Elfman said when a giant magic circle appears around.

"I don't believe it, the Abyss Break!" Erza gasps as the giant started to move.

"We cannot catch a break can we?" Riku asks.

"You're in quite a quandary aren't you Fairy Tail. There are only 2 ways this situation can play out. My troops will tear you apart or you'll be destroyed by my giant." Joes threatens.

"He's bluffing." Macao said.

"No way he would attack and take out his own." Wakaba said.

"No he will, those things are made with Jose's Shade Magic so he won't care if he destroys them." Cana explains.

"Not if we stop him first!" Riku said.

"Come on Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said grabbing Natsu and flying ahead.

"Come on Elfman, we're gonna storm the place too!" Gray said as he and Elfman chased after him.

"Oh yeah!" Elfman said.

"Up for another teamup?" Erza asks offering Riku a hand.

"You ready Babbo?" Riku asks.

"Let's show these scum what happens when you mess with us!" Babbo said as the three of them raced ahead.

"We'll stay here and protect the guild." Cana said as she took out her cards.

Mirajane looks to the phantom soldiers flying towards them.

"There's a lot of them." She cringed before gripping her pendant. "Riku, I hope this works. Guardian Ärm: Bolino!"

A bright light shines from the pendant and suddenly a large creature leaps out and destroys a dozen Phantom Soldiers with one strike surprising everyone.

Landing in front of Mirajane was a large demon creature with bat-like face who let out a roar ready for battle.

Looking in shock, Mirajane saw Bolino turn to her before nodding its head and instantly she remembered Riku's words. "He may look scary but he's loyal. A loyal demon…just like me." Mirajane smiles. "Thank you Riku."

Roaring Bolino leaps out into battle and starts attacking the Phantom Soldiers.

"I don't know what that thing is but I'm just happy it's on our side." Macao said.

"As long as it doesn't attack us." Wakaba said as they joined the fight.

"Lucy come with me." Miraj said grabbing Lucy's hand and pulling her away, little did they know Loke saw them. "There's a hideout nearby. I want you to go there until this is over."

"No. All my friends are fighting for me. It's my fault all this is happening." Lucy said.

"No it's not, I don't blame you and neither does anyone else. We're not just fighting for you, we all have reasons to fight. Please just do what I say." Mirajane said before holding a hand up in front of Lucy and she glowed causing Lucy to fall asleep, but Reedus caught her. "Reedus take her to the hideout.

"Oui." Reedus said drawing a carriage that actually appeared.

"I'm leaving her in your care." Mirajane said as they raced off. "I may not be able to fight but at least I can help." Magic surrounds Mira as her face turns into Lucy's.

* * *

At the Phantom Lord guild, Natsu, Happy, Riku, Gray, Elfman and Erza ran in through the destroyed Jupiter cannon.

"Whoa Gargoyle really did a number on this thing." Natsu said.

"At least we don't have to worry about the cannon anymore." Gray said as they jumped in.

"No, but now you pathetic fairies have to deal with me." Looking ahead they saw a man with white and black hair, an orange-red gi and a black mark against his face. This was Totomaru.

"Who's this weirdo?" Natsu asks.

"He's a Phantom Lord Wizard so probably dangerous." Gray said.

"I am Totmaru of the Element 4 and I will burn away anyone who gets in our way." Totomaru said as fire came from him.

He was about to move in to attack when Erza appeared in front of him surprising him and the guys from Fairy Tail.

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" Erza said nailing him with one powerful slash sending him crashing to the ground unconscious.

"She took him out with one hit?" Happy gasps.

"Oh man when Erza fights she really gets…"

"Scary." Gray, Elfman, Natsu, Babbo and Happy said.

"Hot." Riku said causing them to look at him.

"You seriously find that attractive?" Gray asks.

"Guys we bigger issues right now then this. We have to shut this giant down." RIku said.

"Riku's right, besides Joes the strongest members here are the other 3 Element 4 members and Gajeel. We take them out we can corner Jose and force him to shut this down." Erza said.

"I remember when Rey and I fought two of them one was named Sol used earth and there was this other girl with water powers." Riku said.

"And then there's the one you said beat gramps." Gray said.

"We'll need to divide and conquer. Everyone take a different path and fight your way to Jose." Erza said.

"Right." All of them nod as they all ran off in different directions.

* * *

At the guild hall, everyone was doing their best to avoid the Phantom Soldiers but they were growing in numbers.

While Bolino was trying its best to keep fighting the soliders surrounded the guardian and it roared in pain before disappearing going back into Mirajane's pendant.

"Bolino." Mirajane frowns hiding from inside the guild.

"You did good, that guardian of yours helped give us some breathing room. Where'd you find that thing anyway?" Cana asks.

"Riku gave it to me. Did he and Erza make it in?" Mirajane asks.

"Yeah Gray and Elfman joined up with them too." Cana said surprising her.

"What? Why would he do that?" Mirajane asks.

"He'll be fine. He was one of our top fighters in the raid earlier." Cana assured.

"Fighting grunts is one thing, but if he faced one of Phantom's best I don't think he could handle it." Mirajane said looking worried.

"I understand considering what you went through with Lisanna, but we all suffered along with you. But I think this is Elfman's way of leaving the past and moving forward. So please, let him do this." Cana urges.

"I need to leave the past too." Mirajane said when suddenly a magic circle appeared below her feet. "What's happening?"

"Mira!" Cana gasps but it was too late, Mirajane had disappeared and suddenly found herself trapped in the fingers of the giant.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Phantom Lord Guild, Elfman was running down the halls when something rose out of the earth.

"Oh and who might this be?" Sol asks raising out of the ground.

"Earth magic? So you're the guy Riku mentioned." Elfman realized.

"Oh that boy with the talking weapon? He was hardly worth my time. He couldn't even protect his own sister from us." Sol said.

Growling Elfman tightened his fist knowing that feeling. "No but he came to avenge his family and help us. That's a real man. Take over: Black Bull!" Suddenly his right arm bulked up and turned black.

Leaping at him Elfman throws his fist but Sol dodges.

"Only your right arm? So you really have stopped yourself from trying full-body take over." Sol said causing Elfman to gasp.

"How did you know that?" Elfman asks.

"When you entered this room, I learned everything about you when you unknowingly stepped on my face. Now I see why you were so quick to help Riku, like him you failed to save your own sister…Lisanna was it?" Sol asks.

"If you won't shut up I'll make you!" Elfman said attacking again.

"Sable Dance!" Sol said as sand swirled around Elfman trapping him until Sol appeared behind him. "Roche Conerto!"

Multiple rocks flew out and pelted Elfman knocking him back.

'He's a lot stronger than he looks. No wonder Riku had trouble with him.' Elfman thought.

"Many years ago you tried a Full-Body Take Over, but it didn't go well, did it?" Sol asks.

"Shut up! Beast Arm: Iron Bull!" Elfman was about to attack when a sand sculpture of a girl with white hair like Mirajane appeared in front of him. "Lisanna?"

"Yes remember the face of your little sister? I take it you haven't seen her in a while and why is that? Oh pardon moi you buried her in the cold dark earth." Sol declares as Elfman's arm returned to normal.

"Why Big Brother Elf why?" Lisannna asks.

"I can't let him get to me. I gotta do this." Elfman said as his body started to glow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You're far too weakened to do another Full-Body Take Over. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Sol asks creating more Lisanna statues who called out getting in Elfman's head to the point he dropped to his knees.

"You really shouldn't try and do something your incapable of. You just wasted your magic." Sol said.

"You're nothing but a coward. A real man would fight me instead of messing with my head!" Elfman said.

"You're calling me not a man? What gives you the right to say how a real man should behave? You're not a man you're a monster who murdered his little sister. Platre Sonata!"

As all the Lisanna statues turned back into earth Sol turns it into a giant fist and punches Elfman creating a giant hole in the wall near the trapped Mirajane.

"Elfman no!" Mirajane gasps causing him to gasp.

"Big sis? What's going on? How did they get ahold of you?" Elfman asks.

"Oh a big sister. Mirajane the She-Devil, once an S-Class wizard but now only has a fraction of her power. She's being punished for trying to deceive Master Jose. It won't be long before she's crushed to death.

"Run Elfman! Get out of here!" Mirajane screams in pain.

"No I won't leave you!" Elfman yells.

"You killed Lisanna and now Mirajane will die before your eyes. Hmm I guess I owe that Riku an apology after all. He was able to help his sister, you are the worst brother in the world and now you will suffer for it." Sol said about to strike him down.

"Elfman!" Mirajane said as she began to sob. "I can't lose you too."

"She's crying." Elfman said softly before growling. "I swore…I swore I would never make her cry again!"

"Elfman no it's too dangerous!" Mirajane said as a fist knocks Sol backwards.

"What is this?!" Sol gasps as Elfman stood in front of him as a hulk-like beast creature with sharp claws, horns and sharp fangs.

"A full body transformation…Beast Soul." Mirajane said in fear.

"Nononono, this has been one big misunderstanding. You are indeed a real man the crème de la crème. I was merely helping you unlock your true potential." Sol said trying to get out of an inevitable beating but Elfman whacks him away with ease.

"Okay if that is how you want to play it Platre Sonata!" Sol fires the stone fist but Elfman smashed through it shocking Sol before he roared and beat the living snot out of him.

"Elfman stop please." Mirajane said as Elfman slams Sol into the ground knocking him unconscious.

Turning to her, Elfman leaps out onto the arm that held Mirajane.

"Elfman please tell me you haven't lost control." Mirajane said but Elfman instead frees her.

"I'm sorry Mira. I thought I would never do this again." Elfman said.

"You're still in control." Mirajane smiles.

"I didn't have a choice. I knew this was the only way I could protect you and Fairy Tail." Elfman said.

"Please stop beating yourself up over Lisanna. You were trying to protect us." Mirajane said as Elfman returned to normal.

"And I failed." Elfman said.

"I'm still here aren't I? We said we'd live our lives for her and keep her alive in our hearts." Mirajane reminds causing Elfman to tear up.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Elfman sobs.

"Me too." Mirajane smiles when she noticed something. "Elfman look." Looking out at the giant they saw it was moving slower than usual making the Abyss Break. "The giant is slowing down."

"What do you mean?" Elfman asks.

"Abyss Break is a powerful spell that draws on the 4 elements: air, water, earth and fire." Mirajane said.

"Well Erza took down that fire guy the second we entered." Elfman recalls calling her to gasp.

"And you took down earth which leaves only two. Each time one is beaten the giant slows down. Come on we got to find the others." Mirajane said as they ran off.

* * *

Down another corridor, Gray, Natsu and Happy were running together.

"Man how did I end up running into you again?" Gray asks.

"Like I'm happy about this either." Natsu said.

"Guys stop fighting, save it for the enemy." Happy said when they reached a large staircase.

"I bet we can find Jose up there." Gray said.

"Come on let's move." Natsu said when a twister flew in.

"How sad." A voice said.

Jumping back fire and ice wizards saw the twister vanish to reveal a tall man with a long green coat, a yellow shirt, loose pants, a blindfold over his eyes and a green top hat, this was Aria.

"You two are strong, but no matter your magic I shall blow you both away." Aria said.

"Let me guess, you're one of the Element 4." Gray assumes.

"I am Aria, the strongest of the Element 4." Aria states as tears seem to pour down his eyes.

"He's the one who hurt gramps." Natsu growls.

"Well in that case." Gray took off his shirt ready for battle. "Flamebrain if you lose to this guy I'm never gonna let you live this down."

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing." Natsu growls.

* * *

On the top of the giant, Babbo broke a hole in a window before he climbed out.

"You holding up okay Riku?" Babbo asks when suddenly thunder started to crackle and rain started pouring down as Riku climbs out.

"Yeah got some of my magic back." Riku said when he felt a raindrop "That's weird, where did this rain come from?" Riku asks.

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia said walking out to meet him. "Hello my name is Juvia."

Eyes narrowing Riku stands up as he and Babbo growl.

"You're the one who hurt Reya." Riku growls.

"I must say I am impressed you and your guild were able to strike down two of the elements. But should you underestimate the remaining two you shall fall as that girl did." Juvia declares.

"Listen lady, you hurt a member of our family and we always look out for one our own." Babbo said.

"Right, so don't even think for a second I'm gonna hold back." Riku declares grabbing the hammer part of Babbo ready for battle.

Both of them stare each other down when suddenly a blush appears on Juvia's face.

"Well, then I give up. You win, goodbye." Juvia said turning around and walking away.

"Wait what?" Riku said confused.

"What happened to the threats from earlier?" Babbo asks equally confused.

"There must be something wrong with me. Why is my heart beating so fast?" Juvia asks putting a hand to her chest.

"At least tell us how you stop this giant!" Riku said as he ran after her.

"It must be from him. I must have him. Water Lock!" Juvia said turning around trapping Riku and Babbo in her water prison.

Gasping Riku and Babbo struggle to hold their breath when some of his injuries from his battle with Sol started to hurt.

"Oh no what do I do? I didn't realize he was hurt! I better release—" Before Juvia could finish Babbo started to glow and suddenly Riku parted the waters.

"Version 2: Elemental Bracers!" Riku said breaking free.

"He transformed his weapon into one that could cancel out my water, but when we battled before he had a sword." Juvia gasps. 'Just as water can take on new shapes and forms so can he change the form of his weapons. I can't believe I finally found my handsome prince.'

"I can't believe I almost fell for that dirty trick of yours." Riku pants standing up. "Now I'm more driven than ever to take you down. This is for Reya! Guardian Ärm: 13 Totem Pole! 13 Totem Rod!" Riku said summoning his staff and swinging it at her but Juvia did nothing as the rod went right through her surprising her.

"Your sister made the same mistake when we fought. My body is entirely made of water. Drip, drip drop." Juvia said shocking him.

'That's how she beat her, with a skill like that Reya couldn't land a single hit.' Riku realized.

"Yes, I mustn't forget that my prince is also my enemy. I must attack, farewell my prince. Water Slicer!" Juvia said launching blades of water at him.

Acting quickly Riku jumps out of the way as the attack slices through the wall behind him.

"Given enough force water is strong enough to rip through steel. Do not underestimate it or you might just regret it." Juvia said as Riku made his Totem Rod disappear

'If I charge in with a physical attack like my Gunblade or Totem Poles it won't do anything and I can't waste all my magic on Gargoyle. I gotta play this smart.' Riku thought taking a stance with his bracers at the ready.

"No matter what you do you cannot beat me. However, there is a way you and your guild can be spared. All we ask is that you hand over Lucy Heartfilia. Do that and I will ask my master to call off the attack on Fairy Tail." Juvia offers.

"Not happening. I may be new to the guild but not even I'm crazy enough to get rid of one our own. You even think of taking Lucy from me and you're going down." Riku declares causing Juvia to drop her umbrella in shock.

'He loves her! Lucy's my rival!' Juvia thought before letting out a loud scream. "Oh the pain! How can fate be so cruel? My heart feels like it's been shred to bits!"

"What's going on now? Are you okay? Do you need help?" Riku asks.

"She is not worthy. Lucy Heartfelia cannot be allowed to live!" Juvia roars firing boiling water at him.

Acting quickly the water icon appears on his bracers as Riku pushes his hands forward and repels the water but feels the heat.

"Ugh why does this water burn so much?" Riku cringes before undoing the attack.

"Oh Riku you have no idea how a woman's heart works." Babbo said through the bracers.

"Ever since I was born I have been followed by the rain. As long as it rains I am invincible. Feel the power of my rage!" Juvia roars firing a stream of water at him.

The Earth Icon appears on his bracers as Riku makes a stone wall rise up and take the attack for him.

"It's hopeless as long as I am in the rain I am untouchable!" Juvia said.

"In that case." The fire icon appears and Riku fires it at her which clashes creating a cloud of steam.

When the steam was gone Juvia noticed Riku had leaped back into the building.

"He used Fire knowing it would be canceled out by my water and used the steam to escape. He's not just handsome he's smart too. I am in love." Juvia sighs when suddenly a shot was fired from below surprising her. "Huh?"

Suddenly multiple blasts were shot around her making a hole causing her to drop out of the rain and into the building.

Recovering a lighting attack flew towards Juvia making her skid away from the hole.

"Uh oh looks like you're not in the rain anymore." Riku smirks.

"You used my boast as a way to figure out your counter attack." Juvia gasps.

"That's right!" Riku said as the water icon glows. "Now it's my turn!" As water comes from his hands Riku charged towards her.

Juvia fires boiling water at him but Riku sidesteps and uses the water to launch himself towards Juvia sending them crashing through the ceiling and as Juvia lands back on the roof Riku pins her to the ground.

"Got ya." Riku said when he noticed he was touching something soft.

'I should be enraged but…' Juvia thought as Riku had her pinned to the ground with one hand on her arm and one hand on her chest and his knee over her waist area.

"Whoa!" Riku yelps blushing. "I am so sorry."

'This position we're in. This is it, my prince wants me.' Juvia thought when Riku lets go of her.

"Oh man I am so sorry. Listen I was not gonna do what you think that meant. I'm not that kind of person I swear." Riku said standing up.

"He's so kind." Juvia said.

"Look this is getting crazy okay. I need to win this fight so I can save my friends. So let's just get to it." Riku said.

"No that won't be necessary." Juvia said getting up. "Honestly, I don't wanna hurt you and I see no point in us fighting anymore."

"Wait are you admitting defeat? This better not be another trick." Riku said.

"It's not a trick. I'm much stronger than Lucy, if you'd let me I'd protect you." Juvia offers.

"From what?" Riku asks.

"Well anything that might hurt you." Juvia said as the rain started coming down harder. "You see the reason is…"

"Ugh. Is it just me or this rain getting worse?" Riku asks taking off his link shades.

"Oh this is so frustrating!" Juvia whines.

"It feels so gloomy right now." Riku admits putting his shades in his pocket hitting Juvia to the core.

"Gloomy? I thought he was different…but he's just like everyone else. What is wrong with you?!" Juvia growls looking at him.

"Oh man not again!" Riku said.

"I'm through with love and I'm through with you!" Juvia roars blasting Riku with a torrent of water.

Using his bracers Riku was trying to part the waters like he did before but this one was much stronger sending him smashing into the wall.

'Babbo what do I do?' Riku thought.

'Riku you can't hold back! Use everything you can!" Babbo said.

"I've lived my entire life as the gloomy rain woman but Phantom Lord looked past that and welcomed me with open arms! I am a member of the Element 4! A proud Phantom Lord Wizard! Sierra!" Juvia roars turning her entire body to water and flying towards Riku.

"How can you be proud doing all these awful things?!" Riku snaps as the water icon appears on one bracer and the lighting icon appears on the other. Firing a powerful blast of lighting it traveled along the water and zapped Juvia.

Screaming in pain Juvia looks to the rain but instead saw it moving towards Riku not her.

"Impossible, he's taking the rain and making it into his own attack!" Juvia gasps.

"Lighting Water Pulse!" Riku said making a glowing ball of water and lighting and throwing it at Juvia making her scream in pain as she plummeted off the roof.

'I lost, it's all over now. I'm gonna hit the ground and splatter like a raindrop. A fitting end to the rain woman no one wants.' Juvia thought.

"Babbo!" Riku said turning the bracers back into Babbo.

"Go Riku! Go!" Babbo yells as Riku threw Babbo so he wrapped around a pole before he leaped down.

Swinging in on the chain Riku grabs Juvia surprising her.

"I got you!" Riku said as they landed back on the roof.

"Wh-Why did you save me?" Juvia asks.

"I-I heard what you said. About how you never felt belonged anywhere. Look I know what that's like. Because Reya and I were constantly searching for Ärms I didn't think we belonged anywhere either. Being alone sucks, I had Reya and Babbo with me at least but you were all alone. I'm sorry you had to go through that." Riku said.

'He doesn't hate me, if anything he truly does understand me.' Juvia thought as she teared up and suddenly the rain stopped.

"Ah that's better." Babbo said as the sun started to come out.

"Yeah noting like a little sun." Riku smiles.

"The blue sky, I've never seen it before." Juvia said in awe.

"Well then, what do you think?" Riku asks.

"It's it is truly beautiful." Juvia said as Riku stood up.

"Look I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life, but if I were you look for others. People that will make you smile, make you happy, and then life won't be so bad." Riku smiles.

As the sunlight reflects off his smiling face hearts appeared in Juvia's eyes before she fainted.

"Well Riku I think you won." Babbo smiles. "And I must say you handled that very well."

"Uh thanks Babbo but this was one of the weirdest fights of my life." Riku admits.

"But you did the right thing." Babbo said when Mirajane and Elfman ran out.

"Riku!" They both yelled.

"Mira? What are you doing here?" Riku asks.

"I was just with Elfman he beat that Sol guy." Mirajane said.

"And it looks like you beat another one." Elfman said looking at the sleeping Juvia.

"Yep." Riku and Babbo nod.

"That means there's just one left." Mira said.

"She figured it out. The Elemental 4 is what's powering the giant." Elfman said.

"So that means all that's left is the guy that beat Master." Riku realized.

"We better hurry. Natsu, Erza and Gray are still inside." Mirajane said.

"Yeah." Elfman nods.

"Absolutely." Babbo said.

"Yeah me too." Riku nods as they started running but Riku turns to Juvia who was sleeping with a smile on her face. "Guess you're not the gloomy rain woman anymore." Riku smiles before running off after his friends.

**Babbo Versions**

**1\. Gunblade**

**2\. Elemental Bracers**

**3\. Gargoyle**

**4\. Shiva Sisters 4B. Shiva Bike**

**5\. ?**

**6\. ?**

**7\. ?**

**8\. ?**


End file.
